InuYasha's Gift
by MiraiGurl
Summary: It's finally Kagome's eightenth birthday, but because of a promise to InuYasha, she must return to the Sengoku Jidai. Will this birhtday turn out better than expected? Will InuYasha be able to give his gift? [One-shot] R&R please!


**InuYasha's Gift  
****Rating:** G 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Come on, people, do you think I ever will?? Seriously…

_Thoughts_

* * *

_I can't remember a time where I was more relaxed before! Or, at least in these past few years. I believe that this is actually the longest InuYasha has ever let me go back and relax in my time before. I didn't even have to "ouswai" him! I wonder why that is?_

_Yes, I told him that if he let me go for a month, I would finish my very last exams ever, and then I would be done with school for good. InuYasha's eyes haven't lightened up like that in a very long while. Sigh…_

_I cannot believe that it will be three years that I have traveled down that musty well the day that I have to go back! It truly dawned on me when my mom mentioned m birthday._

)(Flashback)(

"Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'm back from the movies!"

"Oh, Kagome. Did you have fun with your friends? I know that you girls have not done that in such a long while," her mother stated happily. "I'm so happy that you are home for a month!"

"Me too, mom. Me too." Kagome flashed her mom a slight grin and headed up the stairs. "Well, I'd better go finish my homework now."

"Wait, Kagome, I forgot to ask you…what would you like for your birthday, dear? It's only a few weeks away?"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed the seventeen year old. "I completely forgot about it!…Aw man, I have to go back to the Sengoku Jidai on my birthday! I promised everyone!"

)(Present Time)(

_That was three weeks ago. I should be happy. Today is my eighteenth birthday, and I somehow managed to pass high school. Won't InuYasha be pleased. Maybe it's time to head off so I can come home quicker._ As Kagome ran down the stairs, she grabbed her overly large, yellow backpack filled with ramen cups, chocolate, and other supplies.

"Bye, everyone! I'll be back as quickly as I can!"

"See ya, sis! Happy birthday!" After a brief goodbye, Kagome jumped down the time traveling well, landing with a large thud.

_Ow! I guess I need to start working on my landings._

"Wen- I mean- Kagome! Is that you?"

"No," called out Kagome, "It's me, Naraku, and I can travel through the well now…Of course it's me, InuYasha!" _Sigh…_InuYasha stood there staring as she climbed up the thriving vines of the old Bone Eater's well, too shocked at her retort to help her out.

"What's with you, Kagome?!"

_Sigh._ Kagome responded quietly, "It's nothing, InuYasha. Don't worry about me." Waling to Kaede's village, both were silent with thoughts filtering through their minds. _Sigh. I seem to doing that a lot these days. Well, here we go again. I wonder how many fights InuYasha and I will get into this time…_

_Can I actually go through with this?_

* * *

)(Later that night)(

"Well, everyone, I am going to turn in for the night."

"I shall do the same, Lady Sango."

"I will…I think I will stay up for just a little while longer," Kagome declared to her friends. "It's such a clear, beautiful night. I want to go enjoy it a while longer." Wit that, she got up from her place among her friends and went outside to the Goshinbu. _Why do I feel like this? I admit it to myself, I am in love with InuYasha, but…how does he feel about me? Oh, that's right, he's still in love with Kikyo. Sigh…_

"Kagome? Kagome…" _Sigh._ "I guess you fell asleep. Goodnight then…" whispered the hanyo sadly.

"I-InuYasha? I'm sorry, I must have zoned out while thinking about things. What's wrong?"

"Uh, n-nothing…You were right. It's a nice night."

"Yeah," she whispered. "The two sat at the base of the Goshinbu, a pregnant silence enveloping then all the while. Suddenly, they both yelled out, disturbing the semi-peaceful silence. "That's it! I cannot take it anymore!"

"No, please," InuYasha breathed out harshly, "Let me go first." Kagome lowered her head for a moment then brought it up, signaling that she was ready to listen. "You're probably wondering why I let you go so easily back to your time…it's just- I needed some time to think things over that needed to be decided…without distractions."

"Uh, I gather you have figured out everything now?"

"Yeah. I just want to now tell someone my decision."

"Why didn't you just tell-" but before she could finish her thought, she was interrupted by InuYasha.

"Because," he retorted, "I wanted you to hear it first. I…I…oh screw it." He expressed his choice the only way he could at the time. Bending down slowly, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you, Kagome."

As she opened her eyes, the now eighteen year old smiled at the blushing hanyo. "Oh, InuYasha…" she breathed quietly and pulled him down to her level. "I-I love you too, InuYasha." Faster than he could comprehend, InuYasha was pulled in hungrily for a kiss filled with passion and love.

"Oh…yeah," he wheezed when they finally broke apart, "First of all…wow! And secondly, happy birthday, Kagome…"With that, he kissed her before she could utter a single word. _Happy birthday, my Kagome. I am glad that I could finally give you my gift._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that is that people! This is my first InuYasha ficcy that is not a poem, so go easy. 

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for making this another successful year for me on ! I never would have expected this hobby of mine to last this long. I never truly expected people to open enjoy my stories this much. My days have really brightened when I have been able to open up my mailbox and see your encouraging reviews. Hopefully, I will still be around here long enough to see a few more anniversaries! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MINNA-SAN!!!!!


End file.
